Jurnalistik
by Crimson Fruit
Summary: Naruto dkk akan belajar tentang Jurnalistik hari ini. Kakashi memberikan mereka dua latihan sekaligus. Apa saja itu? Dan bagaimana jawaban mereka?


Hola!

Kenalan yuk? XD

Saya author baru di sini loh... #pamer(?)

Dan ini, saya persembahkan! Fic pertama saya! *BS: Viva World Cup 2010*

Nah, fic ini terinsipari dari salah-satu kegiatan di dalam Boys' Brigade. Ada yang tau gak Boys' Brigade itu apa? Ada? Ada?

Hehe. Kalau ada, syukurlah...

Sekarang, kita mulai ceritanya, ok?

Oh ya, kalau hancur maaf ya, saya masih newbie...

Mohon bantuan semuanya ya =^.^=

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summarry: Naruto dkk akan belajar tentang Jurnalistik hari ini. Kakashi memberikan mereka dua latihan sekaligus. Apa saja itu? Dan bagaimana jawaban mereka? =^.^= **

**Warning: gaje, abal, jelek, typo(s), garing**

Pagi hari di kelas 8, Kakashi-sensei terlihat memasuki kelas. Namun anak-anak tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kakashi yang merasa dicueki pun segera membuka pelajaran hari ini. Sebelum itu, ia menyapa dulu murid-muridnya yang ganjen(?) itu.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapa guru Indonesia di Konoha Gakuen yang bernama Kakashi Hatake. Anak-anak -murid-murid- pun balik menyapanya dengan malas-malasan.

"Yak, anak-anak, hari ini kita akan belajar tentang Jurnalistik," katanya sambil menggoreskan ujung spidol yang sedang dipegangnya ke papan tulis. Ia menuliskan kata Jurnalistik di sana.

"Sensei! Apa itu Jurnalistik?" Tanya semua murid. Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Jurnalistik itu adalah sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang tanya-jawab. Kalian tahu reporter kan? Nah, kalau seorang reporter tidak mempunyai jurus(?) Jurnalistik, ia tidak akan menjadi seorang reporter," kata Kakashi menjelaskan. Sedangkan anak-anak didiknya malah molor di tempat duduknya. Kakashi sweatdrop. 'Mereka tidak menghargaiku, ya?" Batin Kakashi sedih.

"Anak-anak, wake up!" Seru Kakashi. Anak-anak itu pun bangun. Untuk kedua kalinya, Kakashi sweatdrop. Sudah berumur 14 tahun pun masih ngences saat tidur. Hmm...

"Baiklah, kita langsung masuk saja ya!"

"Masuk kemana, sensei? Kita 'kan udah masuk! Sensei ini gimana sih! Bikin emosi aja!"

"Woe, Lee, lagi puasa kagak boleh emosi."

"Lagi puasa juga gak boleh makan, Chouji blekok!"

"Eh! Udah-udah, kalian ini. Lee, bukan masuk ke kelas. Tapi masuk ke pelajarannya."

"Emang pelajaran bisa dimasuki ya, sensei?"

"Bisa!"

"Gimana caranya?"

"Grr! Jangan buat sensei marah, ya, Lee"

"Sensei, puasa, ingat..." Kata Chouji.

"Hu'um! Puasa, sensei!" Seru Naruto menyetujui perkataan Chouji.

"Terserah deh!" Dengus Kakashi kesal. Ia pun mulai menjelaskan tentang topik-topik yang ada di Jurnalistik. Yang pertama ada 'Menulis Cepat'.

"Jadi begini, anak-anak. Di topik 'Menulis Cepat' ini, kalian harus menulis tulisan sepanjang mungkin. Tulisannya boleh tentang apa aja! Apa yang kalian pikirkan tulislah! Mengerti?"

"Sensei! Apa tulisan itu harus berupa cerita?" Tanya Sakura.

"Boleh iya, boleh nggak. Begini, misalnya kalimat pertama di tulisanmu itu 'Kodok goreng itu enak', setelah kalian beri tanda titik, kalian boleh melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya dengan kalimat yang nyambung dengan kalimat pertama ataupun dengan kalimat yang tidak nyambung dengan kalimat pertama. Sekarang kalian mengerti 'kan? Oh ya satu lagi, kalian gak perlu ngasih tanda koma, tanda seru, dan tanda tanya. Kalian hanya perlu meletakkan tanda titik jika sudah berganti kalimat. Mengerti!"

"Grook, zzzz," jawab murid-murid itu. Kakashi pundung. Susah payah ia menjelaskan, murid-muridnya hanya tidur. 'Kakashi, kau payah' batinnya.

Setelah beberapa menit murid-murid itu tertidur, mereka pun akhirnya bangun. Salah seorang dari mereka melihat Kakashi yang sedang pundung di pojokan. Ia pun memanggil sensei-nya itu.

"Sensei! Kamu ngapain di sana?" Tanya murid itu.

"Tidak. Tidak ngapa-ngapain, Neji," jawab Kakashi 5 L. Lemah, letih, lesu, lelet, dan letoy. (?)

"Baiklah anak-anak, kerjakan yang tadi sensei bilang. Sensei akan memberikan kalian waktu 5 menit, waktunya..." perintah Kakashi yang baru bangkit dari acara pundungnya pelan. Namun suaranya masih bisa didengar oleh semua murid. Murid-murid tersebut pun langsung menyiapkan pulpen di tangannya.

"...dimulai dari..." Kakashi menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Sekarang!" Seru Kakashi cepat. Murid-murid langsung mengerjakannya dengan cepat. Namun ada juga yang lambat. Mari kita check apa yang telah mereka tulis sampai sejauh ini.

**Naruto**

**Mau tulis apa ya di sini. Aduh otakku gak mau jalan nih. Tiba-tiba kok keingetan iklan axis sih. Pak ada upil. Sasuke ngeliatin aku mulu deh. Ah jadi malu. Sialan. Sasuke gak liat aku. Tapi liat kertas ku. Sialan kau pantat ayam. Ngakunya pintar tapi nyontek. Cuih.**

"Waktu kalian tinggal 1 menit."

**Tinggal satu menit. Udahan deh nulis ya. Tapi bikin panjangan dikit deh. Kalau pendek malu maluin. Satu menit kok rasanya lama banget ya.**

"Yak! Stop! Waktu kalian habis!"

**Sasuke**

**Bau pesing. Kiba cari mati nih. Mau cepat nyelesain tulisan ini. Naruto kok noel-noel mulu sih. Cari mati juga nih anak. Kakashi-sensei juga cari mati. Nyuruh-nyuruh orang ngerjain kayak ginian. Siap-siap aja kalian bertiga. Pak ada upil. Naruto kecebur got. Mau tulis apa lagi nih. Bingung. Bingung. Bingung. Harry Potter udah kelar ya. Udahan blom sih waktunya. Lama amet.**

"Waktu kalian tinggal satu menit."

**Akhirnya tinggal satu menit. Satu menit mau tulis apa lagi nih. Mau makan. Naruto bau durian nih. Bikin orang napsu aja. Tapi ingat. Puasa. Puasa.**

"Yak! Stop! Waktu kalian habis!"

**Neji**

**Sepi banget waktu nulis. Males nulis ah. Mendingan stop. Kok saya di tempeleng. Kakashi-sensei ngajak berantem nih. Haduh otak gak mau jalan. Pasti gara-gara ditempeleng tadi. Kakashi-sensei mesti tanggung jawab. Otak jalan donk.**

"Waktu kalian tinggal satu menit."

**Cepet banget waktunya. Baru nulis dikit aja pun. Saya lamban banget ya. Kenapa baru nyadar ya saya.**

"Yak! Stop! Waktu kalian habis!"

**Sasori**

**Drama Korea Barbie As Mariposa (?) udah tayang di Bioskop belum ya. Kalau udah pengen liat ah. Berapapun akan kubayar demi menonton drama itu. Aduh tiba-tiba lupa mau tulis apa nih. Apa ya. Apa ya. Aha. Saya ingat.**

"Waktu kalian tinggal satu menit lagi."

**Ya ampun sensei. Kenapa cepat sekali waktunya. Baru nulis sedikit nih. Aduh gawat.**

"Yak! Stop! Waktu kalian sudah habis!"

**Hinata**

**Sakit gigi nih. Ada yang punya obat gigi. Nanti check up ke dokter gigi lah. Gigi saya sudah berlubang. Gigi sensitif cocoknya pake odol apa ya namanya. Kok lupa sih. Ah gak tau lah.**

"Waktu kalian tinggal satu menit."

**Tinggal satu menit ya. Bagus deh. Bingung juga mau tulis apa. Hm...**

"Yak! Stop! Waktu kalian habis!"

**Shino**

**Tadi pagi aku sudah kasih makan seranggaku belum ya. Bagaimana kalau belum. Mati lah saya. Aduh. Udah belum ya. Kok aku jadi pikun gini sih. Aku kan masih di bawah umur(?). Haduh. Kami-sama selamatkanlah seranggaku. Jauhkanlah ia daripada kodok dan buaya(?). Seranggaku jangan mati dulu ya. Aku mencintaimu.**

"Waktu kalian tinggal satu menit."

**Oh tidak. Waktu hidup seranggaku tinggal satu menit. Bagaimana ini. Aduh. Kami-sama tolonglah seranggaku.**

"Yak! Stop! Waktu kalian habis!"

**Tidak. Seranggaku mati. Hiks. Hiks.**

"Shino! Waktu sudah habis!"

"I-iya, sensei."

**Lee**

**Aku bingung. Aku sedang bingung. Diriku bingung. Dirinya bingung. Keluargaku bingung. Yang baca pun bingung. Ah sebenarnya aku tulis apa sih. Kok kagak jelas banget. Gak punya pikiran lagi. Stop deh. Waduh. Sensei kok nimpuk aku sih. Aku salah apa.**

"Waktu kalian tinggal satu menit."

**Waduh. Tinggal satu menit nih. Cepat-cepat nulis ah. Rupanya aku nulisnya lamban banget.**

"Yak! Stop! Waktu kalian habis!"

**Chouji**

**Saya punya masalah dengan berat badan saya. Saya sudah berusaha untuk diet. Tapi tiap liat keripik kentang saya jadi pengen makan. Kasih saran donk biar saya bisa kurus. Nanti kirim ke nomor hp saya ya.**

"Waktu kalian tinggal satu menit."

**Please. Aku pengen kurus. Jadi orang gendut menulis pun lambat banget.**

"Yak! Stop! Waktu kalian habis!"

**Gaara**

**Hn. Aku tak berbakat jadi seorang reporter. Aku lebih berbakat menjadi seorang pedagang muter-muter(?). Di luar hujan. Padahal nggak. Cuman perasaanku aja kok. Gak nyambung. Saya tau. Saya bukan panda. Tapi mirip. Mirip imutnya. Narsis ah. Tapi gak apa-apa kan. Aku suka seseorang di kelas ini. Dia adalah tiittt. Sensor. Kalian tak akan tau. Haha. Eh. Stop Gaara. Stop. Jaim. Jaim.**

"Waktu kalian tinggal satu menit."

**Di sini kok bau pesing. Akamaru pipis lagi. Moga-moga gak di kakiku. Kalau iya kubunuh si Kiba. 10 detik lagi selesai. 10, 9, 8**

"Yak! Stop! Waktu kalian habis!"

**Sakura**

**Aduh. Ini si Ino ngapain sih nendang-nendang aku mulu. Aku jadi gak bisa konsen. Aku bunuh juga nih anak. Dasar pig. Ino berhenti nendang-nendang donk. Tulisanku jadi jelek nih. Awas kamu setelah ini. Haduh. Tulisanku baru sedikit aja ya.**

"Waktu kalian tinggal 1 menit."

**Tinggal satu menit nih. Ino mau apa sih. Nendang-nendang mulu ah. Kalau bukan bulan puasa ku bunuh ini anak.**

"Yak! Stop! Waktu kalian habis!"

**Shikamaru**

**Aku ngantuk. Spongebob ngantuk. Kakashi-sensei ngantuk. Semua ngantuk. Satu-satu aku ingin tidur. Dua-dua tidur di kamarku. Tiga-tiga tidur mimpi indah. Satu dua tiga saya pergi tidur.**

"Waktu kalian tinggal satu menit."

**Sialan nih Kakashi-sensei. Ngapain sih main lempar-lempar orang pake penghapus. Ngeselin banget.**

"Yak! Stop! Waktu kalian habis!"

**Ino**

**Nama saya Ino. Saya cantik. Teman saya jelek. Namanya Sakura. Gangguin dia ah. Tendang terus. Hahaha. Saya suka gangguin dia. Hihihi. Ayo Ino. Eh. Sakura udah marah tuh. Berhenti ah. Ntar dia ngamuk lagi. Setelah ini mau tulis apa ya. Oh ya. Kamu saya kutuk jadi orang yang blak blakkan.**

"Waktu kalian tinggal satu menit."

**Yah, tinggal satu menit. Waktunya dikit banget ya. Ngomong-ngomong bapak saya itu juragan jengkol.**

"Yak! Stop! Waktu kalian selesai!"

**Kankuro**

**Ini mau tulis apa sih sebenarnya? Ah sialan, nyesel aku gak denger tadi. Ini nulis pidato ya? Bener gak sih? Kayaknya sih iya. Kalau gitu, aku mulai deh. Ehem. Ibu-ibu bapak-bapak siapa yang punya anak bilang aku, aku yang tengah malu, sama teman-temanku, karna cuman diriku yang tak laku-laku. (?)**

"Waktu kalian tinggal satu menit lagi."

**Tinggal satu menit? Emang dikasih berapa menit sih? Kok cepet banget? Sensei gila.**

"Yak! Stop! Waktu kalian habis!"

**Tenten**

**Lagi males nulis malah disuruh nulis. Gak mau nulis ah. Kesel saya. Neji lagi ngapain ya. Chouji kok makan mulu sih. Pacar Kakashi-sensei siapa ya. Aduh rambutku keseleo(?). Pinggangku sakit. Neji. Heleeeppp.**

"Waktu kalian tinggal satu menit lagi."

**Panjangin waktunya donk sensei. Saya jadi semangat nulis nih. Hahaha. Tapi saya gak punya ide mau nulis apa. Tapi tulis aja dah.**

"Yak! Stop! Waktu kalian habis!"

**Kiba**

**Akamaru lagi pipis. Dia imut ya. Aduh jadi ingat pacarku. Dia juga imut. Namanya Ryuzaki(?). Tapi dia cowok loh. Aku memang MaHo. Manusia Homo gitu loh (?). Ngomong-ngomong Ryuzaki lagi mikirin aku gak ya. Ah pasti iya. Aduh mukaku memerah nih kayaknya.**

"Waktu kalian tinggal satu menit."

**Oow. Waktu tinggal satu menit. Tulis apa lagi ya selanjutnya. Otakku blank.**

"Yak! Stop! Waktu kalian habis!"

"Nah, sekarang, kalian kumpulkan kertas yang sudah kalian tulisi tadi."

"UAPA!" Teriak semua murid shock.

"Hn. Gaara! Kumpulkan kertas mereka satu-persatu!"

"Baiklah..." Jawab Gaara malas. Tampaknya ia sudah ketularan virus molorer(?) Shikamaru.

Setelah semua kertas terkumpul di meja Kakashi. Kakashi pun membaca dan menilai semua tulisan-tulisan mereka.

Setelah selesai menilai, Kakashi membagikan kertas-kertas itu kepada murid-muridnya.

Murid-murid itu sudah menerima kertas miliknya. Beberapa wajah murid-murid itu tampak tidak senang. Terutama Kankuro. Ia terlihat shock sekali.

Kakashi tertawa dalam hatinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengajak murid-muridnya untuk melanjutkan ke topik ke dua Jurnalistik, yaitu Kekuatan Tiga Kata.

"Anak-anak, kita akan masuk ke topik selanjutnya, yaitu 'Kekuatan Tiga Kata'."

"Apa lagi itu, sensei?"

"Begini, yang dimaksud dengan 'Kekuatan Tiga Kata' ini adalah...umm...apa ya? Sensei kok lupa ya? Um..." Kakashi tampak menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Anak-anak didiknya sweatdrop. 'Ini guru niat ngajar gak sih?' Batin anak-anak itu.

"Ah, sensei tidak ingat apa maksudnya. Jadi, kita langsung praktek saja ya!"

"Sensei! Jangan yang aneh-aneh seperti tadi lagi ya!" Pesan Naruto.

"Iya, sensei! Masa aku dapat nol di latihan yang tadi? Itu gak adil, gak adil!" Kankuro mewek. Sasori yang duduk di sebelahnya sweatdrop.

"Iya, iya," kata Kakashi malas.

"Sekarang, kalian dengarkan sensei. Sensei akan menjelaskan tentang latihan yang akan kalian kerjakan selanjutnya. Dengarkan dengan seksama dan jangan molor ya!"

"Iya, sensei!"

"Bagus!"

Kakashi pun mulai menjelaskan tentang latihan yang akan anak didiknya buat. Jadi begini penjelasannya:

Kakashi akan memberikan mereka 3 buah kata yang berbeda. Mereka harus membuat sebuah karangan minimal 5 kalimat dengan tiga kata itu. Kalimat dalam karangan itu harus sambung menyambung. Apakah anda mengerti? Tidak? Kalau begitu tanyakan pada murid-murid di kelas ini #plak.

"O...begitu..." Kata murid-murid itu bersamaan. Kakashi pun memberikan aba-aba agar mereka memulai latihannya.

"Waktu kalian dimulai dari..."

"Sekarang!"

Mereka semua mengerjakannya dengan cepat. Karna waktu yang diberikan Kakashi hanya 5 menit. Kejam nian kau Kakashi.

Ngomong-ngomong, kita bahas dulu tentang 3 kata yang diberikan Kakashi untuk anak didiknya. Ketika kata itu adalah berteriak, odol, lampu.

5 menit telah berlalu. Kakashi kembali menyuruh Gaara untuk mengumpulkan karangan-karangan murid-muridnya. Mari kita check karangan-karangan mereka tersebut.

**Naruto**

Sule sedang menggosok giginya. Ia menggunakan **odol** bermerek Bayclin (?). Tiba-tiba, **lampu** di kamar mandi Sule mati. Sule pun **berteriak** "Aaa". Setelah itu, ia pun pingsan. Sekian cerita kehidupan Sule. (?)

"Cerita macam apa ini? Ckck," komentar Kakashi saat membaca karangan Naruto. Ia menulis angka 65 di pojok kanan atas kertas Naruto.

**Sasuke**

Kakashi adalah seorang maniak **odol**(?). Setiap kali ia melihat iklan odol, ia pasti **berteriak** layaknya seorang banci yang nemu brondong. Suatu hari, saat ia sedang asyik menonton iklan odol Zinc(?), **lampu** dan alat elektronik di rumahnya mati. Ia pun menjerit frustasi. Lalu, ia pergi ke kantor PLN dan mendemo sendirian. Pihak PLN yang kesal padanya pun membunuhnya. Kakashi mati dengan tragis.

"Tsk, anak ini," seru Kakashi kesal. Di jidatnya terbentuk 4 siku-siku. Ia menuliskan angka 0 besar-besar di kertas Sasuke.

**Neji**

Hinata sangat takut kegelapan. Oleh karena itu, jika **lampu** tiba-tiba mati, ia akan **berteriak** ketakutan. Untuk mengatasi ketakutannya, Hinata pun pergi membeli **odol** (?). Entah apa hubungannya, aku sebagai kakaknya pun tidak tahu.

"Kalau tidak tau untuk apa kau tulis," eram Kakashi. Ia menggoreskan pulpen merahnya ke atas kertas Neji. Karna karangannya itu gaje dan tidak sampai 5 kalimat, ia hanya memberikan nilai 68 pada karangan itu.

**Sasori**

**Lampu** di rumahku berbentuk **odol** (?). Lampu itu bisa **berteriak** loh (?). Merek lampuku itu adalah PHILEK (?). Aku sangat menyayangi lampuku. Kalau tidak ada lampu itu, aku tak bisa tidur (?).

"Sasori, kau sedang mabuk ya?" Kakashi memberikan nilai 0 untuk karangan milik Sasori. Kasihan... #plak

**Hinata**

Aku takut kegelapan. Karna, setiap kali aku diselimuti kegelapan aku selalu melihat sesosok vampire. Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku, di sana dikatakan bahwa vampire takut dengan **odol**(?). Oleh karena itu, aku pun pergi membeli odol.

"Tidak ada kata berteriak dan lampu di sini. Dan satu lagi, sejak kapan vampire takut dengan odol?" Kata Kakashi. Ia menghargai karangan Hinata tersebut dengan nilai 20. Ckckck

**Shino**

Aku melihat seranggaku sedang menyikat gigi(?). Ia menggunakan **odol** khusus serangga. Aku terheran melihat seranggaku itu. Kenapa saat ia menggosok giginya, ia tampak mengeluarkan cahaya? Apa di dalam odol itu terselip partikel **lampu**?

"Tidak ada partikel lampu, Shino. Dan lagi, serangga mana yang bisa sikat gigi?" gumam Kakashi.

Nilai 40 pun tercetak di atas kertas milik Shino.

**Lee**

**Lampu** itu hijau. **Odol** itu hijau. **Berteriak** itu hijau(?). Bajuku hijau. Hulk hijau. Sudah lima kalimat kan?

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Lee?" Kakashi memberikan nilai 0 pada karangan Lee. Sasuke, temanmu bertambah satu lagi. Hahaha *dichidori*

**Chouji**

Aku suka makan. Suka sekali. Jika aku merasa lapar, aku akan memakan **lampu**(?). Jika aku merasa haus, aku akan meminum **odol**(?). Jika aku tak menemukan apa-apa untuk dimakan, aku akan **berteriak**.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau makan celana dalammu, Chouji?" Kata Kakashi. Nilai 25 pun tercantum di kertas Chouji.

**Gaara**

Dua benda yang paling kusuka adalah **lampu** dan **odol**. Satu hal yang paling suka kulakukan adalah **berteriak**. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku suka ketiga hal itu.

"Ini hanya tiga kalimat, Gaara. Kau ini," Kakashi menggeram. Ia memberikan nilai 30 pada karangan gaje Gaara.

**Sakura**

Suatu hari, aku dan Sasuke sedang main adu **odol**(?). Kami main di dalam rumah. Saat aku kalah, aku pasti **berteriak**. Tapi ketika Sasuke yang kalah, **lampu** di rumah pasti akan mati. Aneh bukan?

"Ya, aneh. Seaneh karanganmu," komentar Kakashi. Angka 65 pun tercantum di kertas milik Sakura.

**Shikamaru**

Aku punya kebiasaan buruk saat tidur. Yaitu, aku sering tidur saat berjalan(?). Saat itu, aku akan melakukan hal-hal aneh, seperti memasukkan **odol** ke mulutku, **berteriak**-teriak, dan memain-mainkan **lampu** hingga kesetrum(?).

"Pantas saja rambutmu mencuat ke atas, Shikamaru."

Karangan Shikamaru pun dihargai dengan nilai 50 oleh Kakashi.

**Ino**

Kata orang, jika kita mengoleskan **odol** ke wajah kita, wajah kita akan bebas dari jerawat(?). Jika kita **berteriak** sebanyak 10x dalam sehari, kita akan menjadi tinggi(?). Jika kita duduk di atas **lampu** yang menyala maka kita tidak akan kekurangan vitamin D(?). Aku pun melakukan semuanya itu. Dan benar saja, terjadi!

"Kau mabuk juga, ya, Ino?" Gumam Kakashi. Ia memberikan Ino nilai 0. Berarti, sudah 4 orang yang mendapat nilai 0 pada latihan hari ini. Hahaha #dibantai.

**Kankuro **

Aku sangat menyayangi boneka-bonekaku. Setiap pagi, aku membersihkan gigi-gigi mereka dengan **odol** bintang lima(?). Ketika gigi mereka sudah bersih, maka aku akan **berteriak** kesenangan. Oh ya, aku juga memakaikan mereka baju yang unik. Baju mereka kuhiasi dengan **lampu** warna-warni. Aih, manisnya mereka!

"Kau seperti perempuan saja, Kankuro."

Kakashi memberikan nilai 70 pada karangan Kankuro. Wah, beri tepuk tangan untuknya! *author dibunuh*

**Tenten**

Apa yang harus ku buat dengan kata **odol**, **berteriak**, dan **lampu**? Aku bingung. Sensei, aku tak punya ide. Tak apa-apa 'kan?

"Tak apa-apa juga 'kan kalau sensei memberikanmu nilai nol?" Kakashi segera menuliskan angka 0 besar-besar di kertasnya Tenten.

**Kiba**

Tadi pagi Akamaru **berteriak**(?) padaku. Ia memintaku untuk mengambilkan **odol** langganannya(?). Ia tidak bisa mengambilnya sendiri karena rumah dalam keadaan gelap. **Lampu**-lampu mati semua karna aku belum membayar listrik. Hehehe...

"Hebat sekali anjingmu itu ya, Kiba," seru Kakashi takjub. Sangking takjubnya, ia pun menuliskan nilai 50 di kertas Kiba.

Kakashi sudah selesai menilai semua karangan murid-muridnya. Ia pun membagikan kertas-kertas berisi karangan itu kepada murid-muridnya.

Murid-murid kembali shock melihat nilai yang tertera pada kertasnya. Bahkan ada yang pingsan, saudara-saudara! #plak

Naruto terlihat shock melihat Sasuke yang kejang-kejang di kursinya. Sasori tersenyum melihat kertasnya. Ia bangga dengan nilai 0 nya. Ckck...

Neji dan Hinata hanya duduk kalem di kursinya. Hyuuga gitu loh. Lalu mari kita lihat Lee dan Chouji, mereka terlihat sedang nangis gegulingan di lantai.

Ino merobek-robek kertasnya frustasi. Sakura juga ikut merobek-robek kertas Ino. Dan Ino merobek-robek kertas Sakura. Aksi robek-robek pun terjadi. (?)

Shikamaru dan Kiba tos-tosan. Nilai mereka sama. Mereka pun berjoged ria bersama-sama. Dasar orang aneh.

Kankuro tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung dengan genk(?) Shikamaru dan Kiba. Ia juga joged-jogedan di sana. Jelas gitu loh, nilainya kan yang paling tinggi. Tapi tak lama ia berada di dalam genk itu, ia sudah ditendang Akamaru(?).

Tenten dan Shino terlihat sedang sibuk menyerang Kakashi. Tenten tidak terima jika nilainya 0 dan Shino tidak terima jika nilainya 40. Dan yang terakhir Gaara, ia sedang berlari keliling kelas sambil berteriak-teriak. Yah, sesuai dengan yang ditulisnya di karangannya, ia suka berteriak-teriak.

Itulah akhir dari pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia hari ini. Benar-benar tragis bukan?

**THE END**

**Selesai! XD**

**Sebenarnya masih ada satu topik lagi, tapi karna belum dipelajari, jadinya saya cuman buat dua.**

**Hehehe**

**Gimana ceritanya? Garing?**

**So pasti garing banget...**

**Ada yang niat kasih review? Hehe**

**Sebelumnya, makasih banget bagi yang udah baca ya... :)**


End file.
